Brood of the Serpent
by Rz970316
Summary: Hermione Granger is not who she or anybody else thinks. When prophecy a about the young witch and her true parentage is relvealed, she finds herself in the middle of the war knowing that her loyalty can change everything.
1. Prologue

**I have changed Hermione's birthday i from September 19th to September 22nd. Hope you don't mind.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They say life is an easy choice. That there is a brick wall between black and white, right and wrong, good and evil.

That's easy for them to say. They aren't trapped in the grey areas with a foot on each side. They don't love their enemy just as much as their allies. With every celebration, every funeral my heart broke a little more. When your genes tell you one thing and your belief tells you another things stops being easy and right.

To be on both sides is indeed a curse.

I have always been on the sidelines. I have been sitting there with all my knowledge, my support and love. I watched Harry, my Harry become the Chosen One, more than the Boy Who Lived. I have seen my best friend accept the prophecy and become the man he needed to be to fulfil it. I have seen him go from the wizarding world's darling, to its scapegoat, to its potential saviour and at last to the most-wanted-person. I have always been there, next to the spotlight, the most private member of the Golden Trio. As opposed to Ron, I have never wanted it and unlike Harry it has never been forced upon me. Well that is until now.

So yes no matter what people thought, I was always. I might have been hiding in the shadows but that doesn't make my part less important. And not just my part as the cleverest witch of my age or as the brain in the Golden Trio. What few know is that I am in fact to a child of a prophecy. Even though it was concealed in dark along with my true parentage, it played a crucial part in the war that caused me so much sorrow.

For I am Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of the equinox.


	2. The Prophecy

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just thought that it was a good place to stop. **

**If there are any grammar og spelling mistakes, please forgive me!**

**(I don't own HP)**

* * *

I ached. All of me ached. A physical pain and a pain in my heart. The spell Dolohov had sent after me didn't hurt quite as much as the curse Bellatrix had casted. The curse that had killed Sirius Black. My friend, Harry's godfather, both of our father figure.

I wandered through the Department of Mysteries, inspecting the damages our fight against the Death Eaters had caused. All the experiments, the Unspeakable's hard work were shattered around the floor. I was avoiding glass and unknown liquids, when I finally reached the Hall of Prophecy.

We had been so dumb and so arrogant, coming to Sirius' rescue. In the end that was what had killed him. Our stupidity and arrogance. We had been so sure that we were invincible, that we could save him. In the end none of us could, not even me even though everyone (including Sirius) had been so quick to praise me and my brain.

There weren't many people who knew about my close relationship with Sirius Black. To everybody who knew him, he had been Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Not Harry's godfather and Hermione's confidential.

We had gotten close during my first stay at Grimmauld Place. We had both been worried about Harry and frustrated that none of us could do something for the order. We had talked, laughed and listened to the Weasley's argue together. One day he walked into my room and had fund me crying on the bed. Ron had been an absolute git and my parents hadn't written the coldest letter imaginable to me.

Sirius had been kind to me, holding me while I cried and acted like my own father would never do. He was the first person I ever told my entire story. I let him know things, like my feelings for Ron and my insecurity about myself, as the first person. In return he told me about his life, his feelings and gave me life lessons I have lived after since. And our relationship only got stronger. When Harry arrived I was for the first time jealous of him. I feared that Sirius would care only for him, that I would be replaced with something better. Sirius of course put my fear to shame. I was not thrown away and when I returned to school we corresponded often. And now there would be no more letters.

I walked inside and quickly found row number ninety-seven. When I looked down on it, I felt dizzy and had to lean against the shelves. For the first time I felt a glimpse of anger against my best friend. If he had only known to close his mind, but he had decided not to learn, to not even try, because of his ridicules hate towards professor Snape. If he had only learned Occlumency, then Voldemort wouldn't have been able to plant the illusion in his head and Sirius would still be alive.  
This was Harry's fault.

My own thought both shocked and scared me. Of course it wasn't Harry's fault, it was Bellatrix's. She was the one who in the end had cast the curse and killed her own cousin. And when you looked behind it all, Voldemort were. In the end this war and all its victims were Voldemort's fault. He was the one I needed to save my hate for. Even though I wouldn't be particular nice to Bellatrix, if I met her again.

I walked down the row till I stood where the prophecy had been. The label had survived the battle and still said:

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D

Dark Lord

and (?) Harry Potter

This prophecy had cost Sirius his life. I could guess as much as it concerned Harry and Voldemort and that the first line referred to the Seer who spoke it and to the person who heard it. I couldn't make any names out of the initials, nor did I understand the question mark and I made a mental note to ask Harry later. He had been sent away from the ministry by Dumbledore, who afterwards had given the rest of us a minor explanation (that didn't involve the prophecy at all) only to return to Harry. I was sure that Dumbledore would tell him exactly what it all was about.

I began to walk away, when my eye was caught by something. It was half a glass orb which had probably been destroyed during the battle. And it wasn't exactly that as much as it's label I noticed. I didn't believe my eyes and moved closer while I reread it.

A.M.M (Keeper)

The daughter of the Equinox

(Hermione Granger)

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
